


Muggle Mugged

by Amuly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus gets mugged, Sirius cheers him up with cocoa and a blowjob. Set post-Hogwarts, pre-Azkaban. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muggle Mugged

Remus struggled into the flat he shared with Sirius, slamming the door shut. He immediately pulled his wand out of his robe and muttered a healing spell on his eye, before stumbling into the kitchen. Just what he needed, today. It wasn’t enough that he lost his job: he had to get mugged on the way home, too. Because he wasn’t miserable enough as it was, with the full just having passed two days ago.

“Remus? That you, love?” Sirius’ voice drifted to him from the living room, but Remus continued onto the kitchen. He wasn’t in the mood for Sirius’ cheerfulness tonight. He just needed an hour or two to brood and be grouchy. He deserved as much. 

“Remus? How was-” Sirius had made his way to the kitchen, broad grin across his face, as Remus had figured. The moment Remus raised his eyes from their meager options in the fridge, Sirius stopped, grin dropping from his face. “Love, what’s wrong?”

Remus sighed, running a hand through his hair. To make matters worse, he was fairly certain he had found a grey hair last night, although Sirius had reassured him repeatedly that it was just a blonde. “I was mugged.”

“Mugged?” Immediately Sirius was there, hands clasping Remus’ face and eyes full of worry. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Remus sighed, pushing Sirius away. He walked past him, out of their kitchen and into their living room. Sirius had apparently been reading over some Ministry case files, working on his certification to be an Auror. There were papers strewn about all over the coffee table, a mug of tea making rings on one in the corner. Remus threw himself down on the couch, loosening the tie around his neck and unbuttoning the first button on his shirt. He really hated muggle clothing, but with the restrictions on werewolves, he couldn’t exactly get a job in the wizarding world. Of course, now he didn’t have a job in the muggle world, either.

“Remus,” Sirius was there, squatting next to Remus’ armchair, “why don’t I make you a mug of hot chocolate?”

Remus smiled down at Sirius. He seemed so concerned and eager to please Remus, alleviate his troubles in any way he could. Remus reached out a hand and stroked Sirius’ cheek, who leaned into the touch. “That’d be lovely, Sirius. Thank you.”

Sirius surged up, cupping Remus’ face in his hands again and kissing him. “Be back in a moment,” he mumbled into Remus’ lips.

As Sirius rattled around in the kitchen, Remus let his eyes slide closed, feeling the tension from the day, especially the afternoon, drain away just a bit. He’d have to find another job, now. And of course, he had lost those few pages of his manuscript he had been editing during his lunch break, today. He had backups, but he still lost all the edits he had done, which was a good five pages. He couldn’t figure out if it was a good or bad thing that he didn’t have enough cash on him to even care about losing.

So wrapped up was he in his own thoughts, Remus hadn’t even noticed Sirius was done with the cocoa until a warm mug was being slipped into his hands. Remus opened his eyes to the sight of Sirius’ grey ones filling his vision. “You’re really alright?”

Sighing, Remus leaned forward and kissed Sirius. “I am now. Thank you.”

Sirius kissed him another time before pulling back to retake his spot on the couch. Remus sank into his armchair and sighed at the first sip of cocoa. “This is divine, Sirius. Just what I needed.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Remus shrugged one shoulder, taking another sip. “Not really. Muggle came up, punched me in the eye, grabbed my briefcase…”

“He punched you? You were hurt?” Suddenly Sirius was there again, fingers running over Remus’ eyes. “Which one? Do you need a pain potion?”

“Sirius, Sirius, it’s _fine_. I healed myself as soon as I stepped inside. Just a black eye.”

Sirius planted a kiss on each eye, anyway, thumbs running under them lightly. “Don’t keep stuff like that from me.” He pulled his hands away, but remained squatting at Remus’ knees. “Anything else?”

Remus sighed. Sirius would have to find out, sooner or later. “Lost my job, too. Mr. Jones said I had too many sick days.” Sirius cringed. A hand came up to rest on Remus’ knee, stroking in comfort. 

“You’ll find another job.”

“I know.” Remus took another drink of his cocoa, relishing the taste of chocolate as it slipped over his tongue and warmed his throat. 

Sirius’ eyes took on a mischievous glint, and suddenly Remus was wary. His hand, which had been stroking Remus’ knee until now, began to make its way up Remus’ thigh. “You know what you need?”

Remus sank further into his armchair. “No, Sirius. Not right now. I want to have a moment’s rest before we head off to bed.”

But Sirius’ hand continued its journey up Remus’ thigh, until it reached his groin and started rubbing against the fabric there. Against his will, Remus found his hips arching to the touch, pushing against Sirius’ warm, firm hand in an oh-so-familiar rhythm. “Sirius…”

Dark hair brushed across high cheekbones as Sirius shook his head. “You don’t even have to move. Just sit there, drink your cocoa, and I’ll take care of everything. You deserve it, after today.”

Unable to resist Sirius like this – concerned, eager, and so beautifully sweet – Remus nodded, letting his head fall back against the armchair. With Remus’ approval obtained, Sirius wasted no time repositioning himself and unzipping Remus’ trousers.

With the first hot stroke of Sirius’ hand up his shaft, Remus sighed and let his eyes flutter closed. As his arousal grew fuller and firmer under the ministrations of Sirius’ skilled hand, Remus drank from his cocoa, luxuriating in the dual pleasurable sensations of Sirius and chocolate.

Then Sirius’ tongue was flicking out, lapping at the beads of precome beginning to form on the head of Remus’ arousal. With one last swallow, Remus set the mug down on the end table. That could only end in either a scalded cock or a scalded Sirius – neither an attractive option. 

Remus reached down and threaded a cocoa-warmed hand through Sirius’ hair, urging him forward. Sirius took the hint, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking firmly. A groan slipped past Remus’ lips, and his head lolled to the side. Maybe he should get mugged more often, if this is what he had to look forward to at home.

Sirius was sucking in earnest, now: mouth sliding down, low on Remus’ erection, then pulling back to swirl his tongue around the head before pressing forward again. His right hand was grasping the base firmly, thumb rubbing tiny little strokes there as he worked. It was one of those _Sirius_ signatures that Remus loved, and made the blowjob just that much better.

Sirius’ left hand came up to fondle at Remus’ balls, taking them between his fingers and rolling them delicately. After a moment that hand pulled away, and he slid the fingers into his mouth, alongside Remus’ arousal. Remus moaned and twitched; Sirius taking this as a sign of encouragement and teasing Remus by wrapping his fingers around Remus’ shaft while he was still firmly ensconced in that wet heat. A sound that was somehow a mixture of a groan and a laugh escaped Remus’ mouth, and he cracked an eye open, glancing down at Sirius. His eyes were glinting with mischief, and his mouth…well, there was no sexier sight than Sirius with his lips stretched wide around Remus, two of his own fingers in his mouth.

He removed the fingers, then dropped that hand back down to Remus’ balls, now lubricated by saliva and Remus’ precome. Remus hummed contentedly and arched his hips, little thrusts into Sirius’ mouth. Sirius removed his hand from the base and sucked Remus in further, inching his lips down Remus until his nose was buried in the coarse hairs at the base.

Remus moaned, letting his control go for a moment and pushing his hips up into that delicious mouth. He could feel Sirius’ throat contract slightly as he struggled to maintain control through the deepthroating. Sirius was still practicing controlling his gag reflex, and didn’t always manage to suppress it perfectly. But he moved both hands between Remus’ arse and the armchair, squeezing and pushing him forward in encouragement. Remus gave over to the sensation, fucking Sirius’ mouth from his armchair, reveling in the wet heat and perfect suction as Sirius took Remus down his throat with every thrust.

It was only after a minute of this that Remus came, arching off the chair as his muscles went taut. He sank back down, body shivering slightly in post-coital bliss. Sirius was nuzzling and kissing his stomach, waiting for him to come down from his orgasmic high. One-by-one Remus untangled his fingers from Sirius’ hair, wincing as a few silken strands came loose. But Sirius was grinning up at him, self-satisfied smirk creasing his face. “Better?”

Remus rolled his eyes, but pulled Sirius up into a deep kiss. He moaned as he tasted himself on Sirius’ tongue, bitter and salty. “Well,” Remus pulled back, staring up at Sirius. “I don’t think fantastic blowjobs are going to solve the crime problem in London, or get me a job, or give werewolves equal rights.” He shrugged one shoulder. “But now that you’ve perfected your deepthroating skills, I suppose you could support us with a job as either a rent-boy or porn star.”

Sirius laughed, shoving at Remus before settling on his lap. Remus noticed the prominent erection pressing into his stomach, but one glance at Sirius’ face told him that could wait for later. “My deepthroating skills are just for you, Mister Moony.” He glanced down, looking slightly flustered, before leaning forward and whispering: “You know, I practiced.”

“Did you?” Remus raised an eyebrow as he reached for his cocoa.

“Yeah.” Remus held the mug up to Sirius’ lips and let him have a sip. It was the least he could do for him, after such a fabulous blowjob. “Mm. Yeah. On the dildo we have, sometimes when I was home and you were still at work I’d practice slipping it down my throat.”

“Well, it paid off,” Remus grinned.

“Good to hear.” Sirius nuzzled against Remus’ neck, sighing. “You want to order Chinese take-away? I was going to do the shopping tomorrow after training.”

Remus nodded, absently reaching a hand up to stroke at Sirius’ hair. “Yeah. Though I’ll do the shopping tomorrow, since I am now unemployed. Might as well make myself useful.” Sirius grumbled and shifted, before Remus tapped him on the head discouragingly. “And I know what you’re about to say, so don’t bother.”

“No you don’t.”

Remus sighed. “Alright, Sirius. What are you going to say?”

“I love you.” Remus grinned, even though he knew that wasn’t what Sirius had been going to say.

“I love you too, Sirius. And thank you. This was just what I needed.” 


End file.
